Resident Evil: Code Hetalia
by Royazali
Summary: They didnt kno where they had come from. All they knew was what they had taken. Precious lives that were lost forever. Darkness enfolds the world as the countries struggle to survive. But how could they hope to achieve victory when they had lost so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, here we go again. This is just something I whipped up randomly when I was bored. If it doesn't fly, well…I guess it falls, lol **

* * *

The once lively conference room which had seen many years of conflict and light laughter was now silent. The state of the world was in peril and as such, the countries of the world felt it too. The end was coming; they had seen it with their own eyes. As the countries of the world despaired over what to do, they kept thinking the same thing: What had gone wrong?

Everything seemed normal. There were no wars. No disputes between themselves. The world was finally on its way to a peaceful future.

But then _they _appeared.

Where they came from was anyone's guess. England blamed America, America blamed Russia, Russia didn't care who's fault it was as long as the problem got resolved and he could go back to making everyone become one with him. In the end, no one knew anything about them or where they were from or what their purpose was. The united nations of the world knew only one thing: If they didn't do something soon, it would spell the end of them and of the world as they knew it.

Too much blood had been spilt already…

America let out a small sigh as he drew a blank. Thinking was never one of his strong points. He was more of a 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of guy. He didn't plan ahead or think things through, that was England's job. But even Great Britain was at a loss over what to do. America looked up to gaze at the once mighty nation.

England's clothes were torn, stained with blood, some his own. He sat against a back wall mumbling to himself. His face was contorted with a mass of emotions: sadness, anger, despair. The British gentleman sat alone which was understandable. Anyone who had just recently lost a long time friend and rival would wish to be by themselves. He had known France for as long as he could remember. He had always hoped that the bloody oaf would keel over and disappear one day. But now that he was gone…

America shook his head sadly. He too missed the Frenchman. But as bad as they had it, Italy had suffered the worst fate.

The Italian wasn't as beat up as England but he still carried the scars of battle. Italy sat next to his friend, Germany, by the far window, weeping into the German's shoulder. England may have lost a friend, but Italy had lost a part of himself that could not be replaced. Romano Vargas was gone and he was never coming back.

Germany patted his friend on the shoulder consolingly. He too had lost a brother though he didn't know if he was gone for good. He hadn't heard from the Prussian since the whole thing had started. Germany glanced up at Japan who was gazing out the window intently.

Japan's once white uniform was covered in blood and he held his katana in a death grip. Apparently whatever had happened to the country wasn't pleasant. All Germany knew was Japan and China had set out for the World Summit together, but only one had arrived…

Even Russia had been affected by the world's recent events. His sisters, his subordinates, all had fallen leaving the mighty Russian alone in the world. The only ones he could rely on now were the five countries left in the room: America, England, Japan, Italy and Germany.

All this suffering and loss was because of _them_. _They _were the reason for all this death. It was all _their _fault.

America clenched his fists angrily. This was not the way things were supposed to happen. He was the Hero, dammit! Heroes weren't supposed to run and hide when the bad guy appeared. Heroes were supposed to fight for justice! For Freedom! Heroes were supposed to protect their citizens. To triumphant against evil!

America stood up, breaking the silence, "Come on, guys! Lets go kick their asses!"

England sighed tiredly, "Sit down, America."

"But-"

"I don't want your annoying voice to be the last thing I hear before I die…"

Japan sent a quick glare toward the brit. "This fight is not over. You should not resign yourself to death so quickly."

England returned the glare saying, "How can I not? You've seen what its like out there. You shoot one, it gets back up again. You kill one, ten more take its place. Not with all the power of the British Empire could you repress this threat. It is folly!"

"Folly or no, we must try."

"Japan is right." Germany shifted his gaze to look at England. "We have to at least try. If we don't fight back, who will? There is no one left."

Italy whimpered slightly as Germany said that. There was no one left. Grandpa Rome, Romano, big brother France… All had fallen to this new threat.

"I for one refuse to go down without first putting up a fight," said Russia. "Those flesh eating monsters took from me that which is most important. I will not go down without a fight."

America smiled, "For once I agree… Come on, guys! If we work together we can do this!"

"And exactly how do you plan on getting rid of them?" asked England as he stood up. "There are far too many for just we six to handle."

The room got silent again as they thought of an answer.

How _could _they get rid of them? There were far to many for normal extermination tactics and you couldn't just kill them normally. The countries also faced the problem of supplies. They were dangerously low on ammunition and food rations. If the creatures didn't get them, starvation would.

"I'm sure we can think of something," said America. Though he said it with a smile, his confidence was lost. "We can still win this, right?"

England faced him sadly. "How can you hope to achieve victory when we've lost so much?"

* * *

**I suppose that's it for chap one. Srry its so short but yeah. Think of it like this: If ya want moar chap, give me moar review. The completion of this fic is entirely up to you, dear readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, true to my word: I get reviews, you get more chaps. So sorry it took a millennium to upload. Many apologies!**

**By the Way… I'm using the characters as people not countries. Thanx to kiriutar for the pro-tip! ^.^  
****Anyway, here ya go! Chap 2**

* * *

**-Earlier-**

"For the love of god, keep your bloody hands on the steering wheel you git!" yelled Arthur frantically.

Alfred laughed as he followed the older country's order, "What's the matter, scared?"

"No, I just don't want to end up as a bloody mass on the pavemen- Alfred, watch out!"

Francis did his best not to scream like a little girl in the backseat as Alfred swerved, just barely missing an oncoming car. He whimpered slightly as things calmed down.  
Why had he agreed to tag along again? Oh yeah, because Alfred more or less made him.

Arthur sat back in the passenger seat as the American continued to speed down the little country road.  
Why did he agree to come along again? That's right, because Alfred more or less made him.

Al laughed once again as he said, "Look guys, no hands!"

"_Alfred!_"

Apparently the crazy American had just finished 'The most awesome bestest epic movie ever!' and was wanting to show it off. Upon hearing this, Arthur had flat out refused while Francis had said he had a prior engagement.

"_But if you don't come, something terrible will happen!"_ he had said while wearing the cutest pout face ever.

In the end, the two countries had given in and now they were here, stuck in Alfred's massive black Ford truck, tearing down a back country road like it was normal.

Francis adjusted his seatbelt as he looked out the black tinted window. Several hills dotted the horizon covered by grazing cows. No doubt the very source of Al's hamburgers. The sky was bright blue with little cloud cover. A nice sunshiny day.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I do not believe you show case high class movies in the middle of nowhere."

"Of course not!" he replied. "We're going to Hollywood, baby! This is just a shortcut!"

"Short cut my ass." The brit in the passenger seat folded his arms in annoyance, "I say we're lost."

"Nonsense! I know exactly where I'm going!"

"And just what is this movie about anyway?" asked Arthur. "Alien invasion or perhaps some low budget horror film?"

"Dude, give me more credit, man. The movie's called, 'Star Wars: Night of the Living Dead and the Two Towers.'"

Arthur and Francis glanced at one another in confusion, "Isn't that just a collection of movie titles you have already done?"

"No, dudes." Alfred pulled a random hamburger out of no where and crammed it in his mouth, "There's this guy, Darth something, and he has to survive a bunch of brain eating zombies, but then this wizard guy-"

Arthur raised his hand while shaking his head sadly, "I've heard enough."

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part!"

"There's a huge battle for Middle Earth and the Heroes win," guessed Francis.

"How did you know?-!"

The two European countries sighed. How this guy managed to remain a country was beyond them.

"Uh, guys? We need gas…"

_My point exactly… _they thought.

Luckily there was a small town just ahead. Alfred slowed down, for once, as he entered the small place. Like any back water town, there were few buildings and even fewer people. As a matter of fact, there weren't any people at all. At least, none that they could see.

Alfred pulled into a gas station and hopped out of the truck to start fueling.

Francis looked out the window nervously, "Hey, don't you think it's a little weird?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do think you're weird," replied the brit. He tapped on the windshield as a way of telling Al to hurry up.

"Not me, you idiot. This town… I don't see anyone around…"

"This seems to be a rather small town. Perhaps they are just inside?" Though he said it nonchalantly, he too was starting to get nervous. Where were all the people? As he looked around he began to notice strange things.

The buildings seemed run down and there were no sounds. Not even the sounds of animals. Some of the cars were parked awkwardly on the streets as if their owners had tried to leave but decided not to. But if they had decided not to leave then where were they? Something was definitely wrong…

"Alright! All done!" smiled an oblivious Alfred. "Now to pay up!"

"Um, Alfred, maybe we should just go?" Arthur suggested. "It doesn't look like anyone's around so-"

"Leave it to Britain to stiff you out of a bill." Alfred frowned, "Pump and Go in _my _country is illegal."

"As in mine, but-"

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a sec."

"Alfred, wait!" Arthur stepped out of the vehicle and chased after him leaving Francis behind.

The Frenchman took one look at the abandoned town before quickly undoing his seatbelt and chasing after the two nations. He glanced around worriedly as he entered the store. The place was dimly lit and the shelves were in disarray. A single light kept flickering on and off adding to the creepy factor. The place seemed abandoned, just like the rest of the town.

"Hello?" Alfred rang the bell on the counter. "Anyone home?"

"Come on, Alfred, lets leave already. There's no one here…"

Francis nodded, "I agree. This place is completely creeping me out. We should leave before-"

_Crash!_

All three nations turned to stare at the back of the store where the sound had come from. It was dimly lit and hard to see but they could just make out the silhouette of a figure coming their way.

Alfred waved, "Hey there! Can I-"

Arthur grabbed a hold of him, "Alfred, wait. Don't go back there."

"But-"

Francis tensed as the figure came closer, "Its coming!"

The countries stood in silence as the creature entered into the light.

Alfred laughed as he caught site of what it was. "Dudes, you were worried over some dog? That's hilarious!"

Arthur sighed as he relaxed, "To think it was only a dog. How embarrassing…"

Francis however, stayed alert. Something wasn't right about the dog. Its fur was matted down by some dark sticky substance and it looked injured. The dog itself looked to be in bad shape but what stood out most of all were its eyes. They were white, dead white.

The American smiled, "Hey there, little fella… How's it going?"

"Alfred, hold on… That dog doesn't-"

"Aw, quit whining already, Francis. Its just a dog." Alfred kneeled down and held out his hand for the dog to sniff, "See? Its alright."

The dog took one sniff before baring a row of bloody teeth and attacking. Alfred fell backwards as the dog landed on top of him gnashing its teeth. He tried to defend himself the best he could but the creature was relentless. Its claws cut through his jacket as he tried to avoid being bitten.

"Alfred!" The dog let out a sharp squeal as Arthur slammed into it with his shoulder. He held out his hand to help Alfred up. "Are you alright?-!"

He frowned as he checked himself over, "Aw… That damn dog ruined my favorite jacket…"

"Worry about your tacky clothes later. Its coming!" warned Francis.

"Run for it!"

They scrambled out of the small shop outside and climbed in Al's vehicle. Arthur slammed the door just as the dog leapt at them causing the evil Kujo to smash against it.

"What did I tell you?-!" yelled Francis frantically in the back seat. "I _told _you something was wrong with this place! That dog is proof! You never listen to me. Never. And-"

"Will you shut up back there?-!" shouted Arthur. The dog was still trying to get in the car by jumping at the window. "Alfred, hurry up and get us out of here, will you?-!"

"Don't have to tell _me _twice." Al reached in his pocket for the keys only to come up empty. His face paled as realized his mistake. "Uh oh…"

Francis and Arthur stared at him wide eyed, "Uh-oh?-! Uh-oh, what?-!

"I must have dropped the keys when the dog attacked me!"

"_What?-!_"

"One of you has to go get it!"

Arthur looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you _crazy?-! _There's _no way _I am going out there with that…_thing_!" He gulped as he heard the window crack. "Let Francis do it."

He shook his head, "Don't look at _me. Britain _is the one who goes in suicidal, remember? Besides, Alfred is the hero, right? _He _should do it."

"You're right. They are _his _keys after all," agreed Arthur. "Alright Alfred, go on out there and show that dog who's boss."

"But that thing is scary! It nearly turned me into kibble!"

"Its either _you _get turned into kibble or _all _of us get turned into kibble so go out there already and get those bloody keys!"

He frowned. They _were _his keys and it _was _his fault. It only made sense that that hero would save the day. He sighed, "Alright… Here I go…" He opened the door quietly so as to not alert the crazy canine. "Be back in a sec…"

Alfred snuck around the back of the truck and peered around the corner. The dog was still bashing itself against the door relentlessly trying to get in. It had managed to crack the window slightly from its continuous abuse but it would hold.

Sneaking like the ninja he thought he was, Alfred went around the store and entered through the side entrance. It was hard to see due to the poor lighting but eventually he found the missing keys.

He scooped them up triumphantly. "And thus the Hero prevails!"

As he turned to leave he was met with a surprise. A woman, dressed as a cashier, was standing behind him. She moved slowly and had a distinct limp. Her outfit was stained. With what, he didn't know.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked worriedly. "You shouldn't be here. There's this crazy dog and-"

He was silenced by a loud smashing noise followed by his friends' screams.

The dog had gotten through.

"Holy shit! Guys, Im coming!" He was stopped short as the woman cashier tackled him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?-! Get off of me you-" He gasped as he realized that half her face was missing, torn off by something unknown. _The dog, maybe?_

The woman let out a chilling moan as she tried desperately to harm the American by any means necessary. Luckily, he was bigger and stronger than her. With one good kick, Alfred pushed her off and stood up, catching his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?-!" He flinched as he felt the woman grab his ankle and slide towards him. "Let me go, dammit!"

As Alfred struggled with the cashier a loud painful scream cut through the air.

"_Francis!"_

* * *

******Srry its short. Srry it took so long. Srry for- You get the point. I hope you still feel the need to stick with this after my long lapse. (Blame Midtermz .) Anywho, like last chap:**

**No review, no new chap.**

**-though I **_**will **_**try to be quicker next time-**

**EDIT: As of right now, this story is on hold. Many apologies to anyone who wishes for a quick update.**


End file.
